Save Us From Self Destruction
by BigTimeGaga
Summary: Sequel to Save Me From Self Destruction: After Kendall and Carlos are forced to join the Volturi they end up hearing about the Volturi's plans about destroying the rest of the Knight family. What will Kendall and Carlos do after hearing this information? Is there a possible war uprising? Dedicated to HoodieTobi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: WOOHOO! The other sequel is here. I am so sorry for the long wait but I wanted everything to be perfect and try to come up on how I was going to type up this intense plot. I want to sat that if you haven't read Save Me From Self Destruction, you have to read it to understand what's going on. I want to give a shout out to HoodieTobi because I know that they've been waiting for so long for this. Sorry for keeping you waiting. I hope you love this story I dedicated to you. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_"We have to find the right time when Kendall and Carlos are occupied. They also cannot find out about this. The rest of the Knights have messed with the Volturi for the last time. It's time for them to go."_

Carlos' POV

I looked at Kendall in shock but he was looking through the door in anger. He was about to move forward and approach them but I stopped him. He looked down at me and I shook my head. I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me down the hall.

"Carlo-"

"Shh."

"Did you here-"

"Shhh." I said as I pulled him into our room. I looked down the corridor to see if anyone was following us before closing the door.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him.

"Kill them before they get to our family."

"Kendall we can't just go after them. They'd kill us for sure."

"Not if we-"

"Kendall, we couldn't beat the other vampires without the help of the family."

"The family! That's it!"

"What?"

"We have to get the family."

"But can we even leave this place?" I asked him.

"We have before." He said before going over to the window.

"I never liked this place anyway."

"Me either. That's why I never wanted to join."

"I'm sorry but I had to save Jennifer."

"We can talk about this on our way back to the rest of the family."

"How are we suppose to get there? This place is surrounded by vampires."

"We jump." He said before he pushed the glass out and jumped.

I ran over to the window and looked out to see him hit the ground. I could see the ground crack under him. He gestured for me to come on when he noticed I hadn't jumped. We were about five stories high and I was hesitant to jump but I did. The feeling of falling was somewhat exhilarating. The wind blowing through my clothes and on my face was indescribable.

When I hit the ground I heard it crack up under me. I stood up from my crouching position and Kendall grabbed my hand before we sped around the side of the building. Before we turned the corner he pulled me back and covered my mouth. I looked up at him and he was peaking around the corner.

"We have to kill them. Around this corner is our only way out." He told me.

I moved his hand from my face and ran around the corner. The two guards that were by the doors didn't notice me until I was close to them. I ran up the side of the wall and took the first guy's head and slammed it into the second one's. They both fell to the ground and I could see Kendall was right behind me.

There was a flag pole a few feet away. I grabbed onto it and swung down. I watched as Kendall ran past it but ended up grabbing onto it. He swung down and landed in front of me. He gave me a kiss before running towards the front gate. I smiled at him before following. He climbed over the gate and when I did the same he caught me bridal style.

"We've officially escaped." He told me before he put me down.

"Yeah but how are we suppose to get back to everyone?" I asked him.

"Simple. We blend in with everyone else until we get to the airport."

"What do we do when we get there?"

"I'll let you know when we get there. For now, we just need to get far away from here before someone notices our damage." Kendall said before taking my hand and pulling me down the stone covered hill.

* * *

We walked into the airport and quickly found the board that listed all of the flights coming and going.

"We can't go through LAX because if they know that we're gone that'll be the first flight they check." Kendall told me as we walked.

"Kendall how are we going to get there? We have no money."

"Yes I do." Kendall said, before he took out a wad of money.

"Where did you get that?"

"I already had it." He said before walking up to the counter. He got the tickets and we walked to the terminal.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"It's a surprise." He took my hand and we made our way to the plane.

"Don't look at the cameras and keep your head down until we get to the plane." Kendall told me as we walked. I didn't question him, instead, I just did what he told me.

He gave the lady our tickets and she smiled and said, "Welcome to first class." I waited until we walked through the door to give Kendall a shocked look.

"What?" He asked, chuckling.

"Aren't we suppose to be keeping a low profile?"

"That's what they're going to expect. Just sit back and enjoy first class." I sighed as we sat down. I closed the window next to me.

"Nervous?" He asked me and I nodded. I mean, we are running from an elite group of vampires that rule over everyone.

"Don't be." He said before I felt him kiss my cheek. When the plane finally took off I was almost completely relaxed. It didn't take long before we were in the sky.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we should be arriving in New York in about 6 hours." I turned to look at Kendall and he was looking away from me. I turned his head to face me and he smiled.

"New York?" I asked him.

"I'm sure you're going to like it."

"Kendall we are suppose to be going to the west coast."

"We will. I just want to take you to New York. Not to mention it's the quickest flight to the United States." He told me, throwing an arm around my shoulders and pulling me into his chest. I just sighed and laid against him. I was getting terrified that we were going to get caught and who knows what they would do to us then.

"When we get to New York we aren't stopping." I told him.

"Wasn't planning on it but the second all of this is over, we will be coming back."

"I'll be looking forward to it.

* * *

The second the plane landed in JFK we excited and headed to the streets. Kendall was leading the way and I knew he had been here before by the way he was looking at the signs and choosing which way to go. It was still fairly early in the morning here so all you could smell was coffee everywhere. I think about four or five hobos asked us for change.

"Kendall where are we going?"

"Subway." He told me. We walked for a few blocks before some guy jumped out in front of us.

"Give me your wallets and you can walk away alive." He told us.

Really?

Does this really happen in New York?

We shouldn't be stopping and this guy was holding us up with this gun of his.

"If you're going to shoot me you better hope you kill me. Otherwise you're dead." Kendall told him.

"We don't have time for this!" I yelled before walking up to the guy, making my eyes go fully black.

"Run." I told him before he took off.

"He's fast." Kendall said, laughing as I returned my eyes back to normal.

"Can we go now?" I asked him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to where the train station was.

"Wait." He said, stopping. "We can't go down there."

"Why can't we?"

"There are cameras everywhere."

"So where are w-"

"We have to take a taxi as far as he can take us." He told me before he called out for a taxi. We got in and Kendall handed him $500 and told him to go as far south as he could.

"You guys aren't fugitives are you?"

"Do we look like fugitives? Just drive the damn car." I told him and he quickly sped off.

"Calm down."

"I can't calm down. I'm scared." The taxi driver slammed on his brakes and the car slid towards someone.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The taxi driver screamed. Me and Kendall looked forward and saw someone dressed in Volturi robes.

"Shit! Get out! Get out!" Kendall yelled before the guy picked up the taxi. Me and Kendall rolled out onto the ground while the taxi driver screamed like a little girl. Kendall jumped up and grabbed the back of the taxi, crushing the bumper in his hands as he pulled it down. I ran to the guy and tackled him. He stood his ground and instead of falling he just slid on the ground, picking up the concrete with him.

At least I got him to let go of the taxi. He pushed me off of him and as I rolled I saw a small line of smoke cover the ground. I looked back to see Kendall staring at the guy. He ran forward but the second he touched the smoke he froze.

"Not so tough now are ya?" I asked him, getting in his face. He was kind of tall so I had to jump.

"Carlos, check him for anything." Kendall told me.

I patted him down and reached into all the pockets in his robe. I never felt anything except for some gum, which I took and thanked him for. I finished patting him off and when I looked back at Kendall he was looking at one of the buildings. I quickly placed my hands on his head, twisting it off, knowing Kendall was about to stop.

I looked back at Kendall and he was running towards one of the buildings. He went into what looked like the parking garage. A few seconds later he came out with some girl, holding her by her hair. She was dressed in Volturi robes too. She was trying to break free but Kendall was dragging her.

"Look what I found snooping around. She's probably suppose to report back to them and he was suppose to take us out." Kendall told me before he stepped on her chest and pulled her head off.

He held it up and tossed it in the air before kicking it. It flew and landed in one of the trash cans that one of the homeless people set on fire to keep warm. I looked back at the taxi and saw the driver staring at us with wide eyes. Kendall looked back at me and I gestured to the guy.

"Shit. He saw the whole thing." Kendall said before he reached down in the girls robes.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for- Ha! found it." He held up a phone and opened it, looking for something.

"What is that for?"

"She has to report back to the Volturi." He told me as he typed away on it.

I ran over to the trash can and dropped the guy's head in it. The homeless people in front of it were all asleep. He closed the phone and when we looked back at the bodies of the vampires they turned to ash.

"They must've been old." He said before we headed back to the taxi. You could see the guy visibly shaking as he gripped the steering wheel. Kendall knocked on the window and he shakingly rolled down the window.

"P-Please d-don't k-k-kill me. I-"

"Shut it. We still need you to take us-"

"I'll take you where ever just don't kill me."

Kendall was about to get into the car but I stopped him.

"We have to fix it first." I told him.

He walked to the front of the car and popped out the dents that where there and did the same with the back before we got in. The taxi driver sped off down the street following Kendall's directions.

"What were you doing on the phone?" I asked him.

"I texted Ezra telling him that we weren't in New York."

"But won't he know it's you?"

"No, I know how they she texts."

"How?"

"Her other replies."

"Oh." S-So what are you guys?" The taxi driver asked us as we drove over a bridge.

"If we tell you you'd die."

"But he's already seen to much though." I told Kendall.

"Not if he doesn't know what we are."

"And don't try to guess either. It would be safer for you if you didn't say anything about what you saw." Kendall told the guy.

He nodded his head before focusing back on the road.

* * *

Logan's POV

"James stop. James stop!"

"Come on Logie. Just tell me what you did this morning and I'll stop trying to get inside your head."

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Because it's personal."

"Logan, we've been together for 93 years. Nothing's personal. I've seen every part of you and I love every single bit."

"Sweet talking isn't going to do anything."

"It already did." He said, smirking and walking away.

"Dammit James!" I said, getting up from the bed and he ran from me.

He made me bring what I did this morning to the front of my brain so he didn't have to do much searching for it. I am so embarrassed all I want to do is crawl in a hole and die. I slammed the door and watched it crack with due to the force.

I grabbed the edge of the blanket and wrapped myself in it while I laid on the bed. I could hear the door creak open but I stayed still. I felt a slight dip and the bed and I pulled the blankets even closer to me.

"Logan."

"Leave me alone."

"Logan, don't be like that. I don't care if you-"

"Don't say it! Why couldn't you just listen to me and stay out of my head!" I yelled at him, mainly because my voice was being muffled by the blanket.

"Because nothing is personal. If you ask me anything I'll tell you." I just laid there in my embarrassed state. I felt his hand on my hip before his hand moved down and rubbed my ass.

"James stop."

"I'm sorry. I just can't stop thinking about it."

"Shut uuup!" I whined at him, moving my ass away from his hand. There was a greater dip in the bed and I knew he was laying down. His hand moved under me and he grabbed me by my hips, slamming my backside into his front.

"Do you feel that Logie." He whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes tight. I could feel his erection rubbing against me. There was no point in me trying to read his mind because it was obvious what he wanted.

"I can't stop thinking about it. The way you touched yourself, moaning my name."

"James!"

"Just like that." I felt him grinding against me and if I were human my face would be covered in blush from head to toe.

"Come on Logie. Don't act like you don't like it."

"No, we don't need to break another bed. We just got this one."

"But I can't get off like you did." I quickly unwrapped myself from the blanket, throwing it on the floor before I straddled his hips.

"Yes you can."

"I'm a top, Logie. The only way I'm getting off is by you grinding those hips while you ride my cock. Not by fingering myself like you."

I gasped and covered his mouth and I could feel as well as hear him laughing.

"Hey, I've fucked you plenty of times." I said, glaring at him.

"But I've fucked you so many times you can't even go a few hours of me hunting without wanting my cock." He said, uncovering his mouth.

"Ugh! I wish I hadn't done it, now."

"No you don't."

"Hey, I'm the one who can read minds. I know what I wish for."

"It's your own mind. Everyone can do that. Besides, we've been together for-"

"I know 93 years so nothing's personal."

"Not to mention I heard you moaning my name when I was coming back."

"No you didn't!"

"Try me." He said, smirking.

He used his powers to bring his memory forward and project it. The second he did I could hear myself moaning from our bathroom as he walked into our room. I gasped and covered my face.

"See. All I wanted to know is whether or not you were jerking off to me or fingering yourself. I was obviously right about both."

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!" I yelled, slamming my fist down on his chest. I gasped when I heard a crack. I quickly pulled up his shirt to see a small crack on the left side of his chest.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I said as he took off his shirt.

"Don't worry about it. I'll fix it up later. Why don't you tell me what you were fantasizing about?"

I suddenly heard two voices, well thoughts, and they were coming in close. I quickly realized who they were after one of them talked about the Volturi castle.

"Carlos and Kendall."

"What?!" James asked me in disbelief. I quickly remembered what he asked me just before the thoughts came to me.

"No, I meant- nevermind, just come on." I said, climbing off of him and grabbing his hand.

"Logan you're- no way? Really?" James said, stopping his worrying and reading my mind to mere seconds ago.

I pulled our door open and ran down the steps to see Camille and Dak out by the hot tub, Jett and Jo cuddling on the couch, watching Tv, and Mrs. Knight and Katie reading magazines. I let go of James' hand and walked to the front door and opened it.

"I had a feeling you were going to know we were coming." Kendall said as he and Carlos came up.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" I asked them.

"Well, we don't get a warm welcome." Carlos said, smiling as I read his and Kendall's mind. The Volturi are...they're going to kill us! I gasped and Kendall slapped his hand over my mouth.

"Don't say anything yet. We're about to tell them."

"B-But why?" I asked him.

"You would think he would read our minds a little more." Carlos said, walking past me. I rushed up behind them as they greeted everyone in the family.

"Babe, are you okay?" James asked me as my eyes began to fill with water.

"Logan, are you okay?" Katie asked me and now everyone's attention was on me. I looked at Kendall and he sighed.

"We wanted to wait a while but I guess it's better to tell you guys now." He said, moving over to take a seat, asking everyone to do the same.

James wrapped his arms around me and I knew he already knew by now. We all sat there and waited for Camille and Dak to get out of the hot tub. Once they were here Carlos looked at Kendall, wondering if he should say it or let him. Kendall nodded his head before Carlos let out a sigh.

"Is there something wrong? Does the Volturi want one of us?" Mama Knight asked.

"Well...you could say that." Carlos said.

"What Carlos is trying to say is...The Volturi want all of you dead." Kendall said and everyone gasped and I felt the tears come back.

"B-But why?" Jo asked them.

"They want us out of the picture. They have for some time. Now that they have them they want to distract Carlos and Kendall so they can kill us without them knowing." I spoke.

"But if they want to distract them then...why are they here?" Dak asked me.

"They-"

"We were eavesdropping and when we found out we escaped and came here." Kendall interrupted.

"You've already caught there attention. After what you did in New York they are confused as to what you're doing next." I told them as I listened to their thoughts. I quickly stopped when one of them seemed to notice.

"Wait a minute. So the Volturi wants us dead but not you two?" Camille asked.

"We aren't sure what they'll do once they find out that we've told you." Carlos said.

"We aren't going to sit here and wait for them to arrive are we?" Katie asked.

"Because I am not cool with that."

"I don't know what we're going to do." James said.

"Why don't we just go up to those fuckers and kick some ass." Jett spoke up.

"Yeah!" Katie quickly added.

"We can't just go up to them and start fighting. We'll loose for sure." Jo told him, calming Jett.

"It's simple. We just need more vampires." Katie said.

"Like an army." Camille added.

"So it's settled. If the Volturi wants us then they have started the first ever vampire war." Mama Knight spoke up and we all agreed.

* * *

**A/N: OMG OMG OMG This is going to be sooo amazing. I can't contain myself and I know what's going to happen. I'm just as excited as everyone else reading lol. I hope you guys liked this and is looking forward to how everything plans out. I also am taking some of you guy's advice and put more Jagan and Jagan POV's in this. There will be some surprises in this story and I just know you guys are going to love it. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This beginning author's note is the same for the stories I'm uploading today so if you've already read it. Thank you for reading more than one of my stories and if not...read on.**

**Hi, yes, I'm not dead. I know it's been a while since I've updated but I'm here to say that this is my MEGA UPDATE which means every single one of my stories is being updated today. Sort of a Christmas Present for everyone but if you don't celebrate it well. It's a Happy Holidays treat for you. I hope you all enjoy! :D**

* * *

Carlos' POV

"So what's the first thing we do?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. I've never fought in an elite army or any army for that matter." I told him.

"But we have." James said, referring to him, Kendall, and Logan.

"So what's the first thing we do?" Katie asked.

"Well, you said it first. We need more vampires."

"But not all vampires know how to fight." Camille told him.

"We teach them as much as we can." Logan told her.

"I know a few friends." Mrs. Knight said.

"Having people with experience will be good." Kendall said.

I tapped Kendall and said, "We have Mrs. Wainwright and her husband."

"We can go ask them now."

"Ask everyone we've ever met and ask if they have friends. Since word is already out we need to move faster." Logan said. "I can upgrade the training room to work for multiple people."

"I can help." James added.

"Katie do you have any small friends?" Kendall asked her.

"I have a few that might want to help."

"What about you two?" I asked Camille and Dak.

"We have a few friends but they're in Europe."

"Do you think you'll run into trouble?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I don't think so. The place that they're at, the Volturi avoids." Dak told us.

"Me and Jo know a couple of people that might be interested in this but they're fairly new to the vampire scene much like we are and might need more training." Jett said.

"That's great and don't worry about training. Just get them here as soon as you can." Logan told him.

Everyone nodded their head before we all walked out of the front door with the exception of James and Logan. We all got into our cars and headed in different directions. Me and Kendall were headed to Minnesota.

* * *

Kendall's POV

As we drove into town Carlos turned away from the window and pulled up his hood. I turned the corner down the street and pulled in front of the school, knowing Mrs. Wainwright was probably still teaching.

"I'll be back." I told Carlos as I got out of the car.

I quickly made my way into the school. We already took a day to get here. I headed inside the building and went into the main office, needing a visitors pass so I wouldn't stick out. The vice principal's fat ass jumped and almost screamed when he saw me. I looked away from him to the secretary who looked new.

"Hi, can I get a visitors pass?" I asked her. She looked at me with flirty eyes and I had to stop myself from rolling mine.

She smiled and said, "Certainly."

She stood up and leaned over the desk, exposing her breast to me as she opened the book. While she wasn't looking, I rolled my eyes at her obvious flirting before leaning down and signing my name on the piece of paper.

Once, that was done she handed me my pass and I took it, placing it on my chest. I glanced at Vice Principal Rocque and he looked like he was about to piss himself. I turned around and headed to Mrs. Wainwright's classroom. Luckily, she was in there, too bad she had a class.

"Kendall!" She almost cheered as if I was saving her. She ran to me and pulled me in for a hug. Over her shoulder, I could see Wayne-Wayne's friends sitting around his seat.

"What are you doing here?"

"About that, Can I talk to you out in the hallway?"

"Sure." We headed into the hallway and I turned to her.

"How can I say this? Umm, well, me and Carlos have come back because we need help. In California, Carlos' cousin Jennifer was held hostage as a plot to kill us. We ended up killing the kidnappers but by then the Volturi had found out about it. Then they asked me and Carlos to join them. We didn't have a choice so we had to join them. While we were there, we found out that they were planning on killing the rest of our family."

"Oh my god."

"We can't have that so me and Carlos escaped and headed home to warn the family. The Volturi found out and we're planning on fighting back. The problem is, we don't have enough people to survive this. We wanted to know if you and your husband would be willing to help-"

"Yes, of course."

"Really?"

"Yes, I don't think that the Volturi should just want to kill you guys for no reason."

"What about your husband?"

"He'll be joining as well, without a question."

"Well, do you know anyone that would also be willing to help?"

"I think my husband knows a couple of people that might want to help out. If not we can convince them." Mrs. Wainwright told me.

"We have to go right now though."

"Okay, I'll just call for someone to come substitute."

"Don't worry, I have the perfect person for the job." I told her before I headed back towards the office while she went back inside her classroom. I walked straight into the office, behind the desk and into the Vice Principal's office.

"Who the hell-" He shut his mouth the second he saw it was me closing his door.

"What do you want?"

"Have you told anyone?"

"No, I swear."

"I need for you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"I need you to go into Mrs. Wainwright's classroom and substitute her class for the rest of the day or until you can find someone else." I told him as I placed my hands on his desk.

"When?"

"Now, dumbass." I said, pulling his desk away from him. His eyes widened and he scurried up from his seat. I pushed the desk back as he hurried to the door, opening it and leaving the office. I followed him and the secretary looked at me before winking.

"I'm gay." I told her flatly before leaving.

The look on her face was priceless. It was a mix of disappointment and shock. I followed fat ass to Mrs. Wainwright's class. When we walked in all of the students straightened up in fear of getting in trouble. Mrs. Wainwright looked at me in shock as she held her purse.

"You're the substitute?" She asked Vice Principal Rocque. He looked at me before looking back at her and nodding his head. Mrs. Wainwright shrugged her shoulders and we headed out of the classroom. As we walked down the hallway, I had a feeling that she had a question.

"How did you get him to substitute?"

There it goes.

"Made my eyes turn fully black and scared the crap out of him."

"Is that why he looked at you like that?" Mrs. Wainwright asked and I nodded as we continued walking. Once I reached the car, I saw Mrs. Wainwright getting into her car. I smiled at Carlos and he smiled back before we began following Mrs. Wainwright down the road.

Mrs. Wainwright pulled up to a very nice looking house before she stepped out of her car. I killed the engine in our car before me and Carlos stepped out. We followed her into the house to see a tall man the same complection of Mrs. Wainwright, just a little darker.

"Guys, this is my husband, Mr. Wainwright." We both shook his hand with a smile before taking a step back.

"Honey, they've came to us because they, well, I'll let them explain." Mrs. Wainwright said before gesturing towards us.

"We don't have a lot of time on our hands so I'll just get to the point. The Volturi wants my family dead for no reason and we're tired of the Volturi doing things because they want to without a care in the world. We're here to ask if you two will aid us in battle?" I asked him. Before Mr. Wainwright could say anything his wife spoke up.

"We will help you two, right honey?"

"Well, I-"

"_Right_?" Mrs. Wainwright said through gritted teeth, looking up at her husband. He sighed and agreed with her.

"Yay, now, please tell us that you have some friends that are willing to help you?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, I have a few friends that have been wanting to stick it to the Volturi for a while. But I have to ask, we aren't the only ones are we?" Mr. Wainwright asked us.

"No, my family is out right now looking for other vampires willing to fight with us."

"Good, I just don't want us to be vastly out numbered going into this."

"Don't worry, we won't." I assured him as we shook hands.

"Well, we don't have much time on our hands, so we need to get in touch with your friends right away." Carlos told him.

"We should get moving then." He said before he dashed over to the closet, grabbing his jacket and meeting us at the door.

As we walked to the car, Carlos intertwined our hands. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and he smiled up at me. There is no doubt in my mind that we are going to make it through this.

* * *

**A/N: I realized how short this is. The reason being is (drum roll) I want you to be in the story. That's right all of you. All I need is your name and what team you want to be on. As in who do you want to show up with. Not everyone will be included and not everyone will get the team that they choose. **

**Katie's team: Which means they are going to have to be a child and may or may not be experienced.**  
**Jett & Jo's team: Which means that they're going to be in their early stages of vampires.**  
**Dak & Camille's team: Which means that they're going to be more experienced vampires.**

**Carlos and Kendall's team will have exclusive people in it so I can't really have them open for people to join. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my god, I had no idea that this chapter was going to be so long. Which explains what I've been doing for this whole time. I am so excited for you guys to read it. You guys do not know how happy I am about the amount of feedback I got. Most of you replied back and some of you did but it's fine because you're still in the story. I just described you based on your name. I also changed up some of the facts that you guys sent me because I couldn't make some of them work. It's not a big change. This has to be the most POV change in my stories, ever. But it's all for you guys so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Camille's POV

"Isn't it great to be back in Europe, especially this part?" Dak asked me. I smiled and nodded my head as we took in the scenery. Everything was beautiful, except for the humans bundled up in their coats. A couple of them stared at us and some even asked us if we were cold. Of course we ignored them.

"Who are we going to first?" I asked.

"You remember the first person we met that was a vampire just like us?"

"You mean someone who feeds on animals."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good thing I remember where she lives because you don't seem to have a clue." Dak said, walking past me.

"I do know who you're talking about."

"Lies." He said over his shoulder as I caught up to him. I ran and jumped on his back, he chuckled and held me up before he started running. As we passed the people, I watched as their hats flew off and hair blew in the wind as we passed them. When I turned forward, there was a truck pulling to a stop in front of us. I would've gasped but I had complete trust in Dak, so I waited for him to do something.

"Hold on." He told me. I wrapped my arms around his neck before he jumped through the air, over the truck. He continued running and we soon found ourselves in the area we lived in.

Dak came to a stop and I climbed off of him, fixing my clothes. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of our old house. It wasn't much but we hadn't been there in so long, it was probably abandoned. We didn't go in but as we walked past, it was obvious it was abandoned. I remember when James, Kendall, and Logan stumbled in, looking terrified.

We made our way down a hill to one of our neighbor's house. Dak knocked on the door and we waited before the door swung open and their was a scream. Dak was almost tackled to the ground by our neighbor Erika. She's small for her age but she makes up for it with her strength. The first time we saw her she was about to attack a human while they were in a park, which would've been horrible for everyone including her. Dak stopped her and ever since then she's been feeding on animal's blood. Her and Dak stood up before she ran over to me, hugging me.

"You cut your hair?!" I asked her as we broke apart.

"Yeah, it's been a while since then. I had to do it because it was getting pretty long." She said, running her fingers through it.

"You would've seen it sooner if you actually came around. You two have been MIA for a while. I've missed you two like crazy. I wish you would've told me where you two went." She said, looking down.

"We had to leave unannounced because we were facing trouble." Dak explained.

"So why have you come back?"

"I sort of wanted to ease the idea on to you but we're planning a fight against the Volturi." Her eyes widened in shock at my words.

"B-But you two are going to die."

"Don't worry, it's not just us, it's our whole family. We're all in danger because the Volturi wants us dead. They wanted us dead for no reason so we figured why not try to fight back." Dak told her.

"But you're ridiculously outnumbered."

"That's where you come in, we would greatly appreciate it if you would join us. Don't let the numbers get to you because it won't just be us. Everyone in our family is getting people to join in."

"I'll do it." She said without a second thought. I looked over at Dak and he looked at me, shocked.

"What? I'm tired of the same old stuff, I feel like we need a change." Erika said, walking back in her house. She grabbed a few things and put them in a backpack before we left out the house.

"I didn't expect it to be this easy." Dak told me and I smiled.

"Me either but remember she is our friend."

"A good one at that."

"Thanks." Erika said as she closed the door.

"So where are we going now?"

"Do you have anyone that you know would want to be apart of this?" Dak asked her.

"I know the perfect girl." She said before she dashing through the trees.

We followed her through the dense forest and I almost forgot how much trees were here. She came to a stop so quick, me and Dak almost ran into her. She was looked up and when we did the same, we saw a girl sitting in the tree really high up.

"Allison!" Erika yelled. Allison looked down at us but looked away.

"Allison, come down here, please."

A second later Allison was falling from the tree. The way she was falling looked like she wasn't dead but at the last second she did a backflip and landed on her feet. When I saw Allison's figure, I looked over at Dak and could tell he was staring at her breast. I slapped him and he looked at me in shock. Allison gave us a confused look before she turned to Erika.

"What do you want?"

"These are my friends, Dak and Camille." We both waved before she continued. "And they're here because they need some help."

"I'm in no mood to help people." She said before she was about to run away.

"Wait! They're going to fight the Volturi and this could change everything if we win. You could maybe see your family before they-"

"I'm in." Allison said, surprising us.

"Really?" Dak asked.

"They forbid me from seeing my family because they think I'm going to change them because they're dying and if I'm caught close to them they're going to kill me. So yeah, I'm going to help kill those bastards."

"Awesome." I told her. It made it even better that she had yellow eyes, which means she has control. By the things she's going through, I expect that she's about in her 80's because when I was in that age range that's when my family started dying but I had Dak to help me through it.

"Hey, Allison. I know what you're going through and it's fucked up. Whether you chose this life or not, you should be able to see your family to at least say goodbye."

"Exactly, I helped Camille through her tough time because we couldn't do anything else. But now we can." Dak told her.

"I'll do it, I just want them to feel the pain I'm feeling."

"I want to help." We heard a voice say. We turned around to see a guy with medium length dark blonde hair and looked about 26 years old.

"Um, who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Jeremy. I heard everything and I want to help out."

"You know we might die, right?" Dak asked him.

"Of course, but they killed my boyfriend so, I'm risking it."

"Why did they killed him?" Allison asked.

"Well, me and him were strolling along when some guys tried to beat us up and he killed them. I guess it was because we were in an amusement park in America. I've been staying here ever since they killed him. Miss him everyday."

"Aww." Erika said along with Allison.

"Do you think this is enough people?" I asked Dak and he shrugged.

"Hey, I know a bar full of guys and some girls that don't like the Volturi." Jeremy told us.

"I know that bar." Erika said, smiling.

"Well, why did you wait until now to mention it?" I asked her.

"I forgot about it, maybe we can get some people from there."

"Well, lead the way."

"Come on!" Erika said before grabbing Jeremy's hand and running off into through the forest. The rest of us struggled to keep up with them since they got a head start but we came to a stop to some run down looking building.

"What is a run down building doing in the middle of the forest?" Allison asked.

"The owner was trying some all natural bar or something but they died and we vampires took over." Jeremy said as we walked in.

"YEAH!" We heard everyone inside yell.

"We storm the castle at night and kill them all."

"YEAH!"

"Who's that?" I asked Jeremy, referring to the woman on the stage, getting everyone all riled up.

"Oh that's Aurora, she comes here sometimes with plans but they somehow never get turned into action."

"Camille, where are you going?" Dak asked me as I headed to the small stage in the front.

"To the stage, come on." I said before turning and walking down the middle aisle. Everyone's eyes turned to me as I walked up on the stage.

"Hi, I'm Camille." I said, introducing myself.

"Aurora."

"Do you mind?"

"No, go ahead. The stage is yours." She said before she stepped off.

"Listen up ladies and gents. You guys talk the talk but I heard that you've never walked the walk. Me and my family have been personally targeted by the Volturi and we aren't going out without a fight. Now, we understand that there are a lot of members and how dangerous it is but it's either fight or die trying. Me and my husband, Dak, have come here to gather some people who feel like they've been wronged by the Volturi or just want a different future in the vampire world. So do we have any takers?" I expected for everyone to raise their hand but no one did. Everyone just looked away or down at their drinks.

"Oh come on!" Jeremy yelled, storming towards the stage.

"Bob, you said you've always wanted to take on the Volturi to avenge your best friend. What happened to that? And Peter, you said that you never liked them because they kicked you out of the group. Carol, what about your son that the Volturi killed because he was too young. All of you have a story about why you don't like the Volturi but you won't do anything about it. I can't believe what I'm seeing right now."

"I'll do it." Aurora said, standing up, flicking her light brown hair.

"Hell, I've been dreaming about this and making plans. I'm tired of waiting. Let's kick some Volturi ass."

"Yeah!" A guy said, standing up.

"Me too." A girl said, standing. Aurora had yellow eyes while the other two had red eyes.

"So is that it?" Jeremy asked before he shook his head.

"Everybody that wants to come with, we're leaving. The rest of you can continue on with your day." I said, stepping off stage. We all headed outside and I turned to the girl who stood up.

"I'm Camille, this is Dak, Allison, Jeremy, and Erika."

"I'm Amy." She said with a mild German accent. She looked to be about 25 years old with blonde hair.

"And I'm Rey, it's nice to meet you all." The guy said, shaking our hands. He looked a little bit older than Amy, about 27 and he had a brown fohawk.

"I feel like we have a good amount of people with us." Dak said and we all agreed.

"I know I didn't hear about a war being planned without me."

We all heard someone say. I recognized that voice and I couldn't help but roll my eyes and glare at the direction of the voice as I turned around. I looked on top of the building and of course I was right.

"Malikah, I haven't seen you in so long." Dak said as she jumped from the roof, running over to him. It was obvious as to why I didn't like Malikah. Not only is she always trying to seduce Dak with her body, she doesn't seem to care about anyone but herself.

Anyone with half a mind would know that Malikah is a catch, from her long, curly black hair to her curves like Beyoncé. What I didn't like about her was the fact that she didn't seem to care that me and Dak are married. She had on a black leather corset bustier top with black leather pants and black leather knee-high four-inch heels. She wrapped her arms around Dak and it became obvious how long the hug was. Even Dak stopped hugging but she continued. Just before I was about to say something, she let go.

"So let's get moving. We have an army to kill." Malikah said.

"Whoa, what?" I said, stopping her.

"I'm coming with you guys."

"Uh, no you're not."

"Dak, can I come with you guys?" She asked him, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"We need as much people as we can get so-"

"No, Dak. I said she isn't coming with us."

"Camille, we need as much help as we can get so she's coming with us." Dak told me.

"Thanks Dak." Maikah said, hugging him as they walked away. I glared at her as everyone else stared at me in shock.

"She'll be good bait." I mumbled under my breath as I thought about pushing her into the Volturi offices and watch her die.

* * *

Jett's POV

Me and Jo knew exactly who we were going to get to join us in this war. A couple of nights before this, we met up with a few new vampires and we all shared our experiences. As we walked down the streets of Hollywood, we made sure we didn't do anything to make our eyes visible behind the shades we had on. It's a sunny day and the sidewalks were crowded with tourists. Jo being one of them. Well, she was acting like one since we hadn't been on this side of town.

As we walked she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone. The girl quickly apologized as she took a step back and ended up tripping. I couldn't use my quick speed to catch her so she hit the ground, knocking her shades off.

"It's okay, I'm fine." She said with a thick Italian accent as she stood up. My eyes widened when she fixed her dark brown hair and I saw her red eyes. She tried to hurry up and put on her shades before giving off a fake laugh.

"I guess you saw my contacts."

"Those aren't contacts." I told her and she frowned at me.

"Yes, they are."

"Where'd you get them?"

"F-From my...Doctor."

"Doctors don't give out those type of contacts." Jo corrected her.

"And you're forgetting to puff out your chest to look like you're breathing." Jo added and the girls jaw dropped.

I leaned in and whispered to her, "We know you're a vampire. We are too. Can we go talk somewhere not so public?" The girl was in shock but nodded her head. We all headed into Starbucks and sat in the corner.

"I'm Isabella by the way." She said, shaking our hands.

"I'm Jett and this is Jo."

"You know, I'd hate to be so forward but the time is of the essence." Jo said, leaning forward.

"But we live forever." Isabella interrupted.

"I know but my family is in danger and we need help from other vampires. You see, the Volturi has targeted us and wants to get rid of us for no reason."

"They asked someone in your family to join them didn't they?" Isabella asked and we both nodded.

"That's how they got me but I was never aware of their plans until after everyone in my family was dead. But I'm glad whoever was apart of the Volturi told you so you can prepare."

"Prepare?" I asked her and she nodded.

"To die."

"Oh no no-no no." Jo said, shaking her head.

"You see Isabella, we aren't going out without a fight. That's why we're here. We want you to help us. I mean, the Volturi has obviously wronged you so why don't you help us by killing them all." Isabella's eyes widened in shock at Jo's words.

"But there's only three of us."

"Our family is going around trying to get as many people as we can to help us."

"So are you in?" I asked her.

"I just met you guys but you seem convinced that we're going to win so, of course. I don't have anything to lose." Me and Jo couldn't hide our smiles at our first group member. I had someone else in mind but I got distracted by the look on Isabella's face when a few people walked in.

"She needs to feed." Jo told me and I nodded my head.

"We need to feed as well." I added.

"Isabella, we don't know how you feed but whatever you do, it's not here. Go feed and meet us on the Venice Boardwalk." She nodded her head before she got up and left. Me and Jo headed to the nearest forest to see if we could spot anything to feed on.

Jo tapped my shoulder and pointed to a deer eating grass. I nodded my head and she began to climb a tree, jumping from one to another. I ran towards it, hiding behind a tree every time it looked up.

As I got closer, I began to notice how big it was. It looked...pregnant. I tried to get Jo's attention but she kept heading towards it. I ran towards the deer as fast as I could, stopping directly in front of it. I looked up to see Jo making her way over before she jumped.

The deer looked up at me and stumbled backwards before turning to run. I caught Jo in mid-jump, forcing her up against a tree to calm her down.

"Jett, what the fuck? We had that."

"She's pregnant." When I told her that, she stopped trying to push away from me and I let her go.

"You know, one day we're going to have to not care like everyone else."

"Everyone else has been alive longer than we have." I reminded her. She sighed and we continued to look for something to eat. We ended up stumbling upon another deer. I'm guessing Jo didn't feel like waiting anymore by the way she attacked it. Once we finished, we made our way out of the woods. I heard the faint sound of laughter and I stopped, stopping Jo as well.

"You hear that?" I asked her and she nodded. We were somewhat deep in the woods and we didn't know who would want to be this far back.

Jo climbed up the closest tree and I followed her. She began to jump from tree to tree with style, heading towards the laughter. We both came to a stop when we found the voices. It was to guys chasing each other. One of them ran up the side of a tree and jumped, landing behind the other guy.

"I win." He declared, wrapping his arms around the other guy's shoulder.

"I let you win." The other guy said, smiling as he turned around.

"Yeah whatever." He said before he kissed the other guy. Jo looked at me with a smile on her face before we looked back at them.

"Ready for round two?" The guy who won asked. The other guy nodded as they assumed their positions.

"Go!" The guy who lost ran towards the tree we were on and I was trying to get Jo's attention but she was looking at the other guy, who was climbing the tree that was behind him. The guy who was climbing our tree came to the top and screamed upon seeing us and actually let go.

"Ozzy!" The other guy yelled before he jumped from the trees catching the guy who was falling. I looked down at him and he didn't have any falling technique, he just looked scared. The other guy caught him before he hit the ground and from this height he would've shattered.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Ozzy said, hugging and kissing the other guy. The other guy looked extremely pissed as he looked up at us.

"Get down here, now." He told us. Normally, I would've laughed and did what I wanted but we did startle them and they looked like they could be useful. Jo grabbed my hand before we jumped, doing a front flip before we landed. Ozzy looked amazed while the other guy continued to look pissed at us.

"Before you say anything, we are so sorry for scaring you guys." Jo told them.

"What do you want?"

"We didn't mean to interrupt but we heard laughter and wanted to check it out. Once again, didn't mean to scare you two but after we saw what you guys were doing we couldn't help but watch." I explained.

"How much did you two see?"

"We got here right before you won."

"Aww, you guys saw me lose." Ozzy said, making us laugh a little. Jo could see that the other guy didn't look happy and I understood because we did almost kill his boyfriend.

"How about we start over? I'm Jett and this is my girlfriend Jo." I told them.

"I'm Ozzy and this is Daniel, my boyfriend." Ozzy had light brown hair while Daniel's was a few shades darker. Ozzy looked to be about 22 years old while Daniel looked about 24. Their eyes were a mix of yellow and red, suggesting that they were trying to feed on animals instead of humans. Daniel's eyes were more yellow than Ozzy's.

"It's good to meet you two."

"I would say the same if when we met you didn't almost kill my boyfriend." Daniel said. I knew that's what it was.

"Daniel, it's fine. You saved me and I'm sure they didn't mean to do it. Besides, I'm the one who let go." Ozzy told him.

"I couldn't help but notice that you don't have any form when it comes to falling." Jo pointed out.

"Yeah, I've tried to work on it but I get so scared."

"We can help you with that and your fighting skills." I told them.

"What's the catch?"

"Daniel, why would there be a catc-"

"We need your help." Jo said, interrupting Ozzy. Daniel gave Ozzy a look that said, I told you so.

"Well, our family has been targeted by the Volturi." Ozzy gave us a confused look while Daniel looked shocked.

"We've been targeted for no reason besides out of spite."

"Now, I know-" Jo suddenly stopped talking and I looked at her. She tapped my hand and tapped the middle of my chest which meant that someone was in our twelve o'clock range. I looked past Ozzy and Daniel and saw someone peak from behind a tree.

"Don't move." I told them in almost a whisper. I ran to the right while Jo ran to the left. We moved around the trees and I saw a girl. I knew Jo saw her because she was focused. She noticed us and was about to run but I grabbed her.

"I got her." Me and Jo said at the same time.

I had my arm around her neck as I walked from behind the tree. Jo did the same but she held another girl.

"Twins?" Ozzy and Daniel asked at the same time.

"We don't want any trouble." The girl Jo was holding told us.

"Why are you hear?" I asked them.

"We heard you guys talking and we thought you were humans camping." The girl I was holding told me, giving me a smirk, showing off her dimple on her left cheek.

"How long have you two been vampires?" Jo asked them.

"Three years." They said at the same time.

"Makes since." Jo pointed out.

"Can you let us go now? We won't hurt you." The girl Jo was holding said.

"We're not worried about you hurting us. We're worried about you giving away your secret and being killed for it." We both let them go and they thanked us.

"Hi, I'm Daniel and this is my boyfriend Ozzy."

"I'm Jo and this is my boyfriend Jett."

"It's nice to meet you four. I'm Aidi." One girl said.

"And I'm Zaidi." The other one said.

"I know, our parents were so original." Aidi said, sarcastically.

"Your names sound Puerto Rican." Ozzy pointed out.

"That's because we are Puerto Rican." Zaidi told him. They both had an accent and looked to be about 18 in age.

"What were you guys talking about before?" Aidi asked.

"Well, we were in the process of telling Ozzy and Daniel of our situation." Jo said, looking at me.

"The Volturi want us dead for no reason."

"Well, that's not right." Aidi said.

"Which is why we're fighting back."

"Wait a minute. Are you-"

"And we need some help." I said, interrupting Daniel.

"Absolutely not. We have this lifestyle in order to live forever and you're asking us to put our lives at stake for someone we just met?" Daniel asked us.

"You chose a lifestyle where you have to constantly be in fear of being summoned by the Volturi. You chose a lifestyle where you have to hide your face and spend your time in the woods. Yes, you live forever but look at how you're living. Even if you don't decide to help us, you never know what the Volturi will do. They might not like you so they're going to decide to kill you and when you want to fight back, no one will be there to help you. If we don't have enough people to fight now, there will be no tomorrow for us and even for you. We're going to fight whether you like it or not. If we win, the whole vampire world will change. If we lose, the whole vampire world will change. They will have stricter rules and might even go so far as to only have us move at night. So either you fight with us today, or continue to live your life in secret forever. Now, I'm not saying that if we win, we're going to change all the rules and let the humans know of us. That would be a disaster. What I'm saying is, we can have a change in something and make history in the vampire world. I'm asking you to take part in that with us. Will you join us in this opportunity?" I asked them. Daniel looked at Ozzy and squeezed his hand.

"I do hate being so scared all of the time. We're in." He declared.

"We'll do it." Aidi said, speaking for her and her sister.

"Thank you, thank you guys so much."

"You're very convincing." Ozzy told me.

"Thanks."

"We should probably head back to meet Isabella." Jo reminded me. I nodded and we all headed back to the streets of L.A.

* * *

We spread out along the sidewalk so we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves.

"There she is." Jo said, pointing to her. She was sitting on a bench watching a guy play guitar. Our group spread out along the boardwalk but still kept an eye on us. Me and Jo sat down next to her and she smiled.

"Please tell me you fed already and you aren't scoping this guy out."

"What? No, I've been talking to him waiting for you guys."

"Why?" Jo asked.

"You guys know I can hear you right?" The guy said and I hadn't realized he was that close until now.

"Sorry."

"No need to apologize. Isabella told me about what you two are doing and I think it's cool."

"You told him?" I asked her in shock.

"Calm down, he's one of us." We turned to the guy and he nodded.

"Just call me Guitar Dude." He said, popping out his fangs as he smiled. He closed his mouth and looked down at his guitar.

"Got any requests?"

"Just play whatever you like." Jo told him as we sat back. A guy walked up to us and handed Isabella a snow cone.

"Are these your friends you were telling me about?" The guy asked.

"Okay, how many people have you told?" I asked her in shock.

"Only these two, I swear."

"Hi, I'm Nick." The guy said, shaking my hand. He had short brown hair and looked to be about 19 years old.

"It's great that you did a little recruiting of your own." Jo told her.

"But asking around and stuff can be dangerous." I added.

"Got it." She said before we saw Zaidi walking over to us, holding her sister's hand.

"Jett, we smell blood."

"Yeah and it's really close." Aidi added.

"Someone probably fell."

"No, there's a lot of it." Ozzy said, walking up to us as well. The smell came over my nostrils in a wave as the wind blew. I got up and followed the smell, telling everyone else to search the area. I followed it down the boardwalk before I spotted an opening in between the small buildings. Jo came up behind me and we walked down the opening that lead to an alley.

Right in the middle of the alley was a man's lifeless body and a girl on top of him. Everyone else ended up following the scent to this spot but from different alley's. There wasn't a sense of pulse coming from both of them and we all instantly knew she was a vampire. I ran over to her and grabbed her arm, bringing it behind her back and holding her on the ground. Jo put on gloves and began to work on disposing the body.

"Everyone go get cups of some liquid that's red and bring it back here." Isabella told them.

"How long have you been a vampire." I said in the girls ear.

"T-Two years."

"And you still haven't learned." I scolded her.

"I'm sorry, I've been starving for weeks. I don't like feeding off of humans, so I tried to stop."

"Look at how well that worked out for you."

"Honey, how about we introduce you to feeding on animals." Jo told her as I stood her up.

"Whoa, your eyes are yellow."

"That's because I feed on animals, not humans." Jo signaled for me to let her go and I did.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I made a mess and I killed someone and-"

"Calm down, we've all done it before."

"Animal blood isn't as good as human blood but it's the best way to keep our secret."

"How did you find me?"

"We could smell the blood from a mile away." Nick said as he came back with a cup. The girl looked down at the ground in disappointment.

"If anyone else would've discovered this, you would be killed by the Volturi." Jo told her.

"But since it was us, we aren't going to kill you, instead we're going to take you under our wing." I added.

"Like, I can stay with you guys and stuff?" She asked.

"Yeah but first what's your name."

"I'm Kelsey." She said as Jo handed her something to wipe the blood off her mouth.

Everyone showed up with different things red. Isabella instructed them to pour the drinks on the blood in the alley, masking the scent and washing it away. Guitar Dude got an icy and put it in the middle of the red liquids.

"You think someone's going to believe that did all of this?" Jo asked.

"They won't think murder." I responded.

"Not unless they want to throw something in the trash." She quickly responded before walking away.

"Where are we going?" Daniel asked.

"To meet up with the rest of the family."

* * *

Katie's POV

"I'll be waiting." I said, hanging up the phone. I bet everyone went searching for their people to join them. This is the 21st century and everyone has phones. You'd be surprised at how many vampires ar in middle school. We kept ourselves to a group. We didn't mess with the human unless we drank them. I personally don't do that but some of them do.

"Hey, Katie." Brady said as he exited the side of the school.

"Hey." I said, giving him a hug.

Now Brady may look like an innocent child with his light brown hair but look past those shades and you'll see red eyes that have done some evil things. But not as evil as Miranda. She was coming this way, tying up her long red hair into a bun. Her and Brady were born around the same time where the 'kids' feed on humans.

Now they want everyone below eighteen to feed on animals. Miranda tried it and she hated it. The first time she tried it, she ended up murdering a whole family right at their dinner table. She said it was to get the taste of deer blood out of her mouth but that's debatable. Everything Miranda had on was red and she told everyone that she wears contacts so she won't have to wear shades. She'd made fun of Brady a few times for that.

Only me and Macey are the ones from the group who have made the switch to animals blood that are around the time that it changed. Kyle on the other hand, came a few years after and didn't have a problem with animal's blood. Brady said he cared too much for human feelings.

Kyle looked to be about 14 and had brown hair similar to Brady's but softer. Macey was the tall one of the group and the only one with black hair that stopped at the middle of her back. We've all had a discussion on whether on not it's a dye job. She proved to us that it wasn't but we always have comments about it just to piss her off.

The next person to leave the school was Tyler. Well, I'm not sure if he was even in the school. He has a thing for popping up everywhere. He spent most of his human years hiding from his mom until he finally just ran away. I turned him when he got beat up for his size. Yeah, he was a little on the chubby side but he told me it was because of a medical condition. Besides, he's nice and doesn't hurt anyone, not to mention one of my best friends.

Another one of my best friends is Winnie. She's not afraid to tell you the truth, even if it hurts. She's talked to Miranda about her outfits a while back and they weren't on that good of a note up until recently when she apologized. I asked Winnie to help me because for some reason, she just really wants to protect me and my family. It's odd but I take it as a good kind of odd.

The last person to come out was Marie. She wasn't a student here but she volunteers in the main office. I wanted her help because she has the most experience out of all of my friends. She had yellow eyes and a short brown chin length bob, which is a really cute look. I would try it but I would miss my hair too much.

"Leaving this school shouldn't be this easy." Kyle said as we all gathered.

"The security sucks." Marie added.

"I suppose you all got my text about my family being in trouble." I said and they all nodded.

"I'm glad I have friends I can count on."

"Of course." Winnie told me with a smile.

"Let's kick some Volturi ass." Brady said, slamming his fist into his hand.

"Calm down, we need to get some things done before we get to that step." He sighed at my words, dropping his hands to his sides. I rolled my eyes before we all headed to my house.

* * *

Kendall's POV

Me and Carlos leaned up against the car as we watched Mrs. Wainwright yell at one of her 'friends'. Mr. Wainwright wrapped an arm around his wife and guided her away from the house. This had to be the fifth person to say that they couldn't help us.

"I'm really sorry for all the bad luck we've had. I thought they would want to help us." Mrs. Wainwright said as she walked up to us.

"It's okay. We just have to keep looking." Carlos told her.

"We don't have much time left to look for anyone to join us." I reminded him.

"I have one more person. I don't know why I didn't think of her first." Mrs. Wainwright said, running to her car.

We all got into our cars before she drove away. I really hoped we won't be the only one's showing up with so little amount of people. I knew Carlos could tell I was worried by the way he held my hand. Mrs. Wainwright was doing the speed limit perfectly as she sped down the road and I tried to keep up.

After a short ride on the highway, we entered a neighborhood that looked rather fancy. We came to a stop at one of the houses and Mrs. Wainwright got out of the car. We all followed her up to the house and before we could knock the door opened. Mrs. Wainwright and the girl hugged.

"I'm so happy you called." Mrs. Wainwright told her.

"Well, word got around that you guys were looking for vampires to fight the Volturi." The girl said.

"Yeah, about that, we shouldn't be outside like this." Mr. Wainwright told her.

"Right, right, come on in." She said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, my name is Karine."

"I'm Kendall and this is Carlos, my boyfriend."

"You two make a great couple."

"I said the same thing." Mrs. Wainwright said, smiling.

"I'd hate to break up the happy fest-"

"But you will." Mrs. Wainwright said, interrupting her husband.

"But if you heard about it then the Volturi will hear about it soon and I'd like to live today, so can we just get moving." Both of the girls sighed and Karine grabbed her keys before we headed back out of the house.

Karine got into her car while we got into our cars. Mrs. Wainwright had me and Carlos take the lead in our car. I'm pretty sure the Volturi knew by now what we're doing. The weird thing is, they aren't stopping us. When we first escaped they were on us like dogs but now, its like it's a little too quiet.

"Well, we at least got three people. That's not bad." Carlos said, trying to make light of the situation.

"I just hope everyone else had better luck than we did." I told him before we headed back to California.

* * *

**A/N: I'm pretty sure I mentioned everyone except for one special person. He knows who he is. Don't worry, you'll meet him next chapter. I hope I portrayed everyone like they wanted. Forgive me for any errors you see, I tried to read through it but I know I missed something. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

* * *

**The list of Everyone Mentioned**

* * *

**Dak & Camille's team:**

**Amy (_EverlastingRusher_)**

**Rey (_reyrey21_)**

**Allison (_DixieStar_)**

**Jeremy (_Anim3Fan4Ever_)**

**Aurora (_TheAuroraPena_)**

**Erika (_AkireAlev_)**

**Malikah (_My Friend_)**

* * *

**Jett & Jo's team:**

**Guitar Dude**

**Isabella (_LoveSparkle_)**

**Aidi (_90sKidsAreAwesome_)**

**Zaidi (_90sKidsAreAwesome's twin sister_)**

**Ozzy (_Ozzy And Daniel_)**

**Daniel (_Ozzy And Daniel_)**

**Nick (_Mr. President 64_)**

**Kelsey (_BigTimeRusherr13_)**

* * *

**Katie's team:**

**Tyler**

**Winnie**

**Kyle (_Guest_)**

**Macey (_Guest_)**

**Brady (_bradywilson97_)**

**Miranda (_maslover1023_)**

**Marie (_Marie Landon_)**

* * *

**Kendall & Carlos' team:**

**Mrs. Wainwright**

**Mr. Wainwright**

**Karine (_karinebigtimegleek_)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Woo! Another update! Can't say much without giving anything away...ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Logan's POV

"Okay, have two of them come at me from opposite sides." I told James as I stood in the training room.

"Left and right or in front and behind?" He asked me.

"Front and behind."

I heard the sound of them appearing and watched the one in front. If he was moving at the same speed as the one in the back, I can time this perfectly. I did a backflip, twisting in mid-air as I grabbed onto the one's head behind me. When it's head came off, I threw it, hitting the other one in the head, knocking it right off it's shoulders. The setting turned back to the default and I looked up at James and he wasn't there.

"James!" I called out.

I didn't hear anything and the doors opened. I gasped as two Volturi members walked in. Both of them ran towards me before the scenery changed. I gasped when I realized that I was standing on a cliff.

One of them jumped for me, trying to push me off and I quickly dodged them, throwing him off. I looked into the other one's mind and he was trying to kill me so I wouldn't fight in the battle against the Volturi. There were also four of them when they arrived. But I only see two of them.

The guy screamed as he fell to his death and the other one just stared at me. We ended up moving in a circle as I watched his ever move. He would take a step further every three steps, slowly getting closer to me.

When I came to a stop, he watched me take a step forward before doing the same. I don't have time for this. I need to kill him and make sure James is okay. I ran towards the guy and I could tell he was ready. He ran towards me and tried to grab me. I ducked under his arm, turned around and ripped it off. I took the severed arm and forced it through his body before ripping off his head.

The scenery changed back to the default and the guy that I threw off of the cliff came falling from the ceiling and shattered into tiny pieces. I quickly ran for the door, using the emergency button to open it.

I ran as fast as I could to the front of the training room door. I saw that it was open but James wasn't there. I turned and followed the mess all the way to the living room where I saw the body of a Volturi member. That's one but where's the oth-

He was sitting on top of James, punching him. When he grabbed James' head, I ran over to him and tackled him, knocking him off of James. He smiled up at me before he spoke.

"He's already dead and my job is done." I ripped his head off as tears ran down my face.

I got up and ran over to James to see him motionless. I was trying to see if he was really dead but I was being blinded by my tears when I saw a crack on his neck. The door burst open and I turned, getting ready to fight. My body relaxed and I fell back down to the ground when I realized it was Kendall and Carlos.

"Logan, what's going o-"

"W-We were attacked a-and I think I was too late." I said as I held James' hand.

"What?" Carlos said in shock as they ran over to us. They had three other people with them and they rushed over too. Carlos turned to Kendall before they both started to cry. I held James in my arms, somehow trying to will him back to life. Kendall and the other people grabbed the two members of the Volturi and lit the fire place, throwing them in. I felt someone try to penetrate my mind and they seemed familiar.

"James!" I moved to look at his face before ripping his shirt open to see that his neck wasn't completely severed from his body.

"James, I got you. Just please, don't let go." I said as I grabbed his hand.

"He's alive?" Kendall asked me and I nodded.

"He tried to get inside my head."

"That means he needs blood." A guy said.

"But we don't have time to go searching for an animal." I told him before I read his mind.

"What? We can't just kill a human."

"How did you know I was thinking that?"

"I'll explain later. I just- we can't give him human blood."

"It's the quickest way to save him." The man told me.

"There's someone jogging past now." Carlos said, looking out the window.

Before I could say anything, Kendall was already out the door. I turned to look at James and he was still out but I felt him trying to get inside my head. There was a scream and a second later a woman was being carried in by Kendall. Kendall laid her on the ground where she was motionless before dragging her over to James and holding her neck directly over James' mouth. I covered my mouth to keep from screaming when James began to move, sinking his teeth into her neck. He was completely draining her and I turned to Kendall.

"Don't worry, she's already dead." My eyes widened in shock, not from him killing a woman but from how calm he seemed about it.

"Logan, I was not about to lose one of my best friends."

"I know." I turned back to James to see he was still drinking from this woman and was causing a mess.

When he stopped, he pushed the woman's lifeless body away from him, leaving him in a pool of blood. I moved closer to him and looked to see nothing changed. He still looked like he was dead. I tried to read his mind and he didn't put up a defense. But I was able to get in which meant that he was still alive but very weak.

"We have to move him upstairs so he can be careful and rest. He's still alive but he's weak." I told them.

It wasn't until now that I realized that one of the women in the room was Mrs. Wainwright. She was wiping her face of her tears as the guy standing next to her walked closer to James. Him and Kendall grabbed James and carried him upstairs to our room. Mrs. Wainwright smiled at me and I went over to her, giving her a light hug since I had a little blood on me.

"Hi, I'm Karine." The other woman said, offering her hand for me to shake.

"I'm Logan." I said, shaking her hand.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry." I gasped when I realized I put blood on her hand.

"It's okay, where's the bathroom."

"I'll show you." Carlos said before he gestured for her to follow him.

"I guess we should clean up this blood and dispose of the body." Mrs. Wainwright said and I nodded before getting a mop and cleaning the blood off of the floor. I emptied the blood into the toilet before flushing it. When I walked back out, Mrs. Wainwright was coming poking the fireplace.

"Y-You put her in there?" I asked in slight shock.

"What? No, she's in the dumpster in multiple trash bags. Don't worry about her bleeding because she's bone dry." I turned to the door when I heard voices. A second later in walks Mama Knight with two other guys.

"Something's wrong. I can feel it." Mama Knight said, stopping.

"Don't worry, it's been taken care of." Mrs. Wainwright told her.

"Oh, Mrs. Wainwright this is Kendall's mom, Mrs. Knight. Mama Knight this is our old art teacher Mrs. Wainwright." Mama Knight greeted Mrs. Wainwright before she turned her attention to me.

"Well, we need to get everyone here in the living room so we can go over the plans. Where are they?" She asked me.

"Well, Kendall and Carlos brought back Mrs. Wainwright, a girl names Karine, and a guy."

"My husband." Mrs. Wainwright told us and I nodded.

"Well, where are they?"

"Well, me and James were in here trying to work with the training room when members of the Volturi showed up. I took out two of them and when I came back up, I saw one on the ground dead and the other one on top of James. He was punching him and he tried to snap his neck before I tackled him. I managed to get to him before he could rip James' head off."

"So where's James?" Mama Knight asked.

"H-He's upstairs. We managed to save him by giving him human blood. He's resting right now." Mama Knight rushed upstairs after I said that.

"Who are you?" I asked the two guys that walked in when I was talking.

"I'm Fabio." One of them said.

"And I'm Buddha Bob." The other one said.

"We were brought here by Mrs. Knight in talks of a war."

"Oh, okay." I said before Carlos came back with Karine. Mama Knight, Kendall, and Mr. Wainwright came back downstairs.

"He's going to be fine. He's slowly coming to." Mr. Wainwright told me. I ran upstairs as fast as I could and headed straight for our room.

When I opened the door, James was sitting up rubbing his neck. I couldn't help but jumped on him and smashing our lips together. I tried to read his mind and was quickly blocked. I couldn't help but smile as I broke our kiss. I wrapped my arms around him but didn't squeeze too tight.

"I thought I lost you." I said as tears ran down my cheeks. I felt him wrap his arms around me, squeezing me tight. I knew he was back when I felt something press into my thigh. I looked down at him and I saw him smirk up at me before capturing my lips with his.

Horny bastard.

* * *

**A/N: Okay to explain. I forgot to put in an update for James and Logan's POV and by the time I thought of it...everyone had read the chapter over again. You know what that means? That means, another chapter is extremely close by..maybe even a double update day...REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

**P.S. A story somewhat similar to the danger in this story would be my story Never Give Up, please check it out if you can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another update! I tried to do the update on the same day but some things came up so sorry about that. Also, another thing, there was a gender mix up with the Twins Zaidi and Aidi. I corrected it in the past chapters but I'm just making sure that everyone knows that they're both girls. I felt that last chapter was too short so I made a longer one. Also more eventful. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Carlos' POV

We all let out a collective sigh when the thumping stopped.

"Well, I guess we won't have to worry about James recovering." Kendall said and we all laughed.

It had been about an hour since Logan went upstairs and during that whole hour we all had become well aware of the activities going on upstairs. We were going to discuss everything but we decided to wait for everyone else to show up. I really hope that they bought some people with them because there was no way we were going to win this with only ten people.

"Found him." Kendall said, walking up to us in the living room with a member of the Volturi on his shoulder.

"Here you go." He said, tossing me the head, chuckling when I jumped.

"You may be a vampire but you still have those cute qualities you did when you were a human." He told me as he broke the man's body apart, tossing the pieces into the fire. When he wasn't looking, I took the head and threw it at him, gasping when he caught it without looking.

"You have to be faster than that." He said before throwing it back. I jumped up from the couch, grabbing it before it could hit the wall.

"Hey, you almost broke our picture." I turned to Logan as he walked down the steps, holding James' hand.

"Hey, hey, you two had enough fucking." Kendall said, ignoring Mrs. Knight when she scolded him for his language.

"Well, actually, we could've gone all night but Logan said everyone was waiting on us." I rolled my eyes at James before looking at Kendall. We both knew that things weren't looking so good right now.

"Hey, Jett and Jo are outside." Logan said, skipping over to the door. He opened it and Jett and Jo entered the house will smiles.

"We got a few people." Jett told us.

"How many?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Eight." Jo said as the people walked in. There was two guys who were holding hands, twin sisters, a guy with a guitar, a guy with short brown hair, and a girl slightly younger looking than them all.

"This is, in order, Ozzy, Daniel, Aidi, Zaidi, Guitar Dude, Nick, and Kelsey." Jo introduced. We all smiled and waved before introducing ourselves.

"Guys, listen." Logan said and everyone got quiet. I could hear trees rustling rapidly and branches snapping.

"Katie!" Logan screamed running to the door.

He swung it open and a second later, Katie came rolling into the house, crashing into the wall. There was another slam followed by a boy and girl sliding in as Katie got up. They all three braced themselves as a girl with long red haired girl came falling into their arms. A girl with a short brown chin length bob hairstyle slid in but stopped before she could crash into the others. She seemed happy about her landing before a boy came crashing into her, knocking her into the rest of them. Another boy rolled in and quickly avoided the pile of teens.

"Where's Macey!" Katie yelled.

"She was right behind me." The boy who just came in said.

A second later a girl, who I guessed was Macey, came flying through the door, being caught by Logan. Katie quickly closed the door and the rest of them adjusted their clothes and fixed their hair.

"What the heck is going on?" Mrs. Knight asked, frantically. Everyone moved into the living room before Katie spoke.

"We were being chased by some people from the Volturi. They were trying to kill us but we all got high in the trees and they weren't able to keep up. I knew at the speed I was going, I wasn't going to be able to get enough time to slow down which is why I signaled Logan. Thank you for opening the door by the way."

"No problem." Logan commented.

"And catching me." Macey added with a smile.

"Well, introduce yourselves." Kendall told them and they nodded.

"Well, I'll introduce them as we came in." Katie said.

"This is Tyler and Winnie, who came in together after me. That's Miranda with the long red hair, Marie with the short bob hair, Brady, who crashed into Marie, that's Kyle, the one who avoided hitting us, and last but not least, Macey."

"Our numbers are getting up there." Mr. Wainwright said with a smile and Kendall smiled at me. We were getting a bigger team and it seemed like the pressure was lightened a little bit. Only a little.

"Well, now we have a problem. The Volturi obviously already know about us getting people to join us and they're trying to take us out before the battle." James said.

"They're targeting everyone that will challenge them." Logan spoke.

"That's why they attacked me, James, and the teenagers. Me and James can predict all of their moves and the teens can avoid them like it's nothing. That means that they have a lot of young vampires who are probably with them out of fear."

"What about Dak and Camille?" Jo asked Logan.

"Well, here they come." Logan said, heading back over to the door.

"How does he know that?" Mr. Wainwright asked and we all just shook our heads. Camille came storming in, obviously upset and Dak came in behind her.

"Camille talk to me, you've been silent this whole time an- Woah, hello everyone." Dak said with an awkward wave to everyone in the living room.

"I've been silent because I can't believe you invited _her _to join us."

"We need all the help we can get!" Dak yelled, seeming to get upset.

"Excuse you, I do have a name." A girl with black hair and red eyes said as she walked in.

"Woah." I heard Guitar Dude say as well as some other guys and girls commented on her looks. She was gorgeous and had on an outfit that really showed off her figure.

"Malikah, please." Dak said, trying to get her to stay calm.

"No, Dak. I was trying to be nice but she's been nothing but rude and I'm sick of it. I didn't come all this way just to be disrespected."

"_Disrespected_?" Camille said and you could clearly see the rage build in her eyes.

"The _only _reason you came all this way is because you want your slutty hands all over my husband."

"Ladies, ladies, no need to call names, everyone calm down." Mr. Wainwright said, stepping in between them.

"Have they stopped?" A girl asked, walking in with five other people behind her.

"Yes." Dak told her. The door was closed and they all moved into the living room with us. Dak sighed before he spoke.

"Everyone, these are the friends we got to help. This is Malikah, Erika, Aurora, Jeremy, Allison, Rey, and Amy." Dak said before he sat down and covered his face. Kendall sat down next to him, comforting him. He was definitely going to have to explain that later on. Camille was about to storm upstairs but Mrs. Knight stopped her and gathered everyone in the living room.

"You guys didn't have any trouble getting here?" I asked them and they nodded.

"Everything was pretty smooth before Camille and Malikah started arguing." Jeremy told me.

"So you didn't have anyone trying to kill you?" Katie asked and they all gave her an odd look.

"No, everything was fine. Did something happen?" Erika asked.

"Well, me and James were attacked here and they almost killed James."

"Yeah and we were being chased by the Volturi." Katie told her.

"Oh my." Amy said.

"So we obviously don't have much time until they show up so we need to get things done." James said, standing.

"Hold on James, we need to become familiar with each other as a team before we go into training." Mrs. Knight told him.

One by one everyone told us a little about themselves and how much experience they had. Some were very impressive while others were clear that they hadn't had much time being a vampire. The one with the least experience was Kelsey, who seemed to be under Jett and Jo since she got here.

"Is that everyone?" Mrs. Knight asked after Karine sat down.

"Well, you guys haven't told us about you." Miranda said, flipping her long red hair over her shoulder as everyone agreed with her. Kendall, James, and Logan walked up to the front with each other and I smiled, wanting to hear the story over.

"Me, James, and Logan were drafted into the army around the same time and became friends. This was in World War 1 and the team we were in was attacked somewhere in Europe and we managed to get away. We came across a village that was weird but they let us stay there. Logan said that the place didn't seem right and he wanted to leave. We were going to leave in the morning but as we tried to sleep we could hear people talking about feeding on the soldiers. This scared the hell out of us so we decided to leave that second. We ran through the forest and came across a small hut in the middle of nowhere. We walked in and saw Camille. She was cleaning something and was dressed liked one of the villagers. She said it was okay for us to stay there and a few minutes later Dak came in and saw us. He was about to tell Camille about a bunch of human soldiers that were headed this way but he spotted us. We thought he was going to kill us or kick us out but instead he gave us an option. We either be killed or be changed to one of them. Logan protested against it for so long until Dak said that if he didn't decide sooner or later his life would be over. I had already said yes because at the point all I wanted to do was live. Camille told Logan that she would make it as painless as she could with him while Dak changed me and James. While we changed they stripped us from our uniforms and put villager clothing on us. We all have been best friends since then. James and Logan didn't realize their feeling for each other until we reached the age we were suppose to be twenty four."

"Story time by Kendall Knight everyone." James said, clapping.

"Do you tell it the same way all the time?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I guess, we should go next." Camille said, walking up with Dak.

"Me and Dak fell in love in France and we didn't want our relationship to end with Dak being sent off to war so we began to run all over the place all the while trying to get married. We did eventually. I got bit by some child that came in through the window while I was sleep. He was killed because he exposed the secret. I saved Dak and we built a hut in the middle of the forest not to far away from town."

"That's when we met." Erika said standing up with a smile before sitting back down.

"What about you two?" Rey asked, pointing to Jett and Jo. I remembered what Kendall told me back when I was human about Jett and Jo.

"I changed them in their time of need." Mrs. Knight told everyone and left it at that.

"And you?" Aurora said to me and I smiled before making my way in front of everyone.

"I used to live in Minnesota with my aunt and uncle where I met Kendall. Life was horrible there since I was basically the only gay guy. I was bullied and had to change schools. Kendall really was the only reason why I'm here today. I was human back then so he was clearly breaking the rules. I was kidnapped while I waited for him to come back from feeding or whatever. I was taken to the leader of the Volturi and they brought in Kendall and he said that he was going to change me. I faked my own death and have been a vampire since then. My aunt and uncle moved to Florida and we moved here to California. Then some vampires took my cousin so I had to save her which caused a big commotion and revealed vampires to my cousin. She didn't want to be one of us but she was taken before the Volturi and they were going to kill her. I fought for her life and in the end I made a deal to join the Volturi if it meant saving her life. She was set free and me and Kendall escaped when we found out what they were planning." I told them before a hand raised.

"So are you the reason why were here? I'm not blaming you but I just want to know." Ozzy asked before Daniel gave him a look that told him to stop talking.

"No, I don't think I'm the reason. I followed the rules and obeyed everything. I just think they don't like me." I said with a sigh.

"Anything else?" Zaidi asked.

"I think it's because I have a special power."

"What special power?"

"Me, James, Kendall, and Logan were lucky enough to be gifted with abilities. James can project your past memories for everyone to see, Logan can read minds and do this first person thing where he can see everything you see, Kendall is stronger than any other vampire, and I can control people's emotions and project the illusion of pain." I told her.

"That's fucking awesome." Allison said, standing up.

"We're going to kick some ass in this war." Kyle added.

"Not if we don't get some training in." Logan commented.

"Lets train then." Nick told him and everyone agreed before Logan held his hand up.

"There's someone else here but they're blocking me."

Everyone looked around but everyone was here. Logan headed out the door and we all followed him. James, Kendall and I followed him into the front of the house and Logan looked up on the roof. We looked up to see a guy crouched down on the roof. He had on all black and a black leather jacket.

"It took you long enough to notice me. I have been dropping hints this whole time as I watched. I also blocked out Logan's little mind thing. I don't like my mind being read and the fact that you were basically broadcasting everywhere was pissing me off."

"I had to make sure we were safe."

"Obviously not if Katie was chased by four Volturi members."

"What?" Kendall said, taking a step forward.

"Don't sass me Kendall."

"Wait, how do you know who we are? Who are you?" I asked him and he smirked before he jumped from the roof. He landed in front of me and his smirk grew.

"Carlos you have caused quite the stir in the vampire community. Everyone knows about you, they just won't say anything because of the blonde glaring at me. As for me, my name is also Carlos but just to avoid confusion call me CJ."

"So why are you here?" James asked.

"Don't do that." CJ told him. "Try to pry into my brain again and I'll kill you."

Mrs. Knight and everyone gasped from the front door but CJ didn't seemed phased as he had his back to them. Kendall stepped next to me and moved me back behind him, stepping to CJ.

"Threaten my friends again and I'll kill you."

"What do you want?" I asked him, pushing past Kendall.

"Simple, I want to help."

"Why?" Kendall asked, moving in front of me again.

"Kendall, he wants to help so stop act-"

"I have a special ability too." He said, smirking when we all gave him a confused look.

"You're lying." Kendall told him.

"Am I? You try to act all tough but you're just as scared as everyone behind me and behind you for that matter. If you don't want my help then I'll leave." He said before he turned around.

"Wait." I said, pushing past Kendall. He grabbed my arm and I pulled away from him.

"We want your help."

"We? You're the only one standing here." CJ said, turning around and looking behind me.

"Yes, we." A female voice said and I looked over to see it was Malikah. "I know what it's like to not feel wanted when you want to help out. Carlos is nice and everyone else will come around if you show off that special ability you say you have."

"You're very convincing." CJ told her and she smiled. I ignored Kendall's look he gave me as the three of us walked back into the house. Kendall, James, and Logan followed us back into the house and everyone sat back down in the living room. CJ stood in front of everyone with a smile on his face.

"I need a volunteer."

"To do what?" Katie asked.

"To try and hit me."

"I'll do it." Kendall said, eagerly standing up. I grabbed his hand and he wiggled his hand out of my grasp before stepping to CJ.

"Ready?" CJ asked him.

"Oh yeah." Kendall said before CJ gestured for him to start. Kendall swung and CJ moved out of the way. Kendall swung again and almost hit him.

"Woah. Is someone angry?" He asked with a smirk on his face as he took some steps back.

Kendall glared at him before he ran towards CJ and instead of swinging, he tackled him. A black hole opened up behind them and they went flying into it before it closed. I gasped jumping up from my seat.

"T-They disappeared into that black hole." Zaidi said in shock.

We all gasped when the same hole opened up above the spot where they stood. The ground shook as Kendall landed in front of us with CJ on top of him. The hole closed and Kendall's eyes were as wide as golf balls. CJ climbed off of him with a smirk and Kendall scurried back over to us. I kneeled down and held onto him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as he shook. I have never seen him like this.

"I don't know."

"You're fine." CJ told him. We all sat there trying to figure out exactly what the hell happened. I patted him down as he calmed down. Once the shock was over, he seemed to get angrier.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, standing up.

"That was space, my friend."

"Space? Where was the sun? Planets?"

"That was deep space. If we were there any longer, we would've died."

"Why the hell did you take us there?"

"I didn't do it. When you tackled me, I was focusing on where to open the portal to and when you knocked the air out of me, I thought of space. You're lucky I remembered to grab you before I came back."

"What the fu-"

"Wait a minute." Logan said, stopping Kendall from yelling. "So you can teleport to different places?"

"No, Logan. I can do more than that. I can travel through dimensions."

"Dimensions?"

"Yes, dimensions. Alternate Universes? Parallel Universes? Do any of these ring a bell?" CJ was really pushing it, testing Logan's knowledge.

"I know what they are. I've just never heard of someone being able to do that."

"Well, when I first found out. It scared the hell out of me."

"This is awesome, now you can just get rid of the Volturi by throwing them into space or whatever." Kyle said with a smile.

"No." CJ said, killing Kyle's smile.

"The balance between dimension is a delicate thing. The only reason why I'm helping you is because you are all destined to die."

"What?" I asked him.

"Yup. Despite your planning and collective group of vampires. You all would've lost against the Volturi and you four." He said, gesturing to me, James, Kendall, and Logan. "Would have to choose between dying or serving the Volturi forever." Everyone looked at us and we looked at CJ in shock.

"How do you know this?" Logan asked him.

"I know a lot of things, Logan. A lot more than you think. That's why I don't want you going around peeking into my brain."

"So why can't you just kill the Volturi by taking them into another universe." Kyle asked.

"Becuase that's not how things work. When something goes to another universe, it has to eventually come back. If it doesn't, who knows what's going to happen. It can alter things from the color of a butterfly to the existence of that universe. If one universe is destroyed, the other ones would soon follow with it."

"So if were destined to die, why are you helping us?" James asked him.

"Because this is my universe. I grew up here and I want to see change. If we destroy the Volturi there will be change."

"But how are you going to help us if you can't take them to a different universe."

"Simple. I bring someone from another universe and once they've helped out, they return. Their time won't be affected and we win."

"That sounds simple enough." Maria commented.

"Watch." CJ said before he took a few steps back. He turned around and put his hands together. He pulled them apart and smiled at a tiny black hole he created.

"I'm going to go through different universes before picking one to help us. It'll take some convincing though. So once I go through, I probably won't be back until the night of the battle." We all nodded our heads before he made the hole bigger. We all watched as he increased the size before it was big enough for all of us to fit through.

"Now here's the difficult part. Picking the right one." He commented before he moved his hand to the right. The black hole slid over as a new scenery appeared, following his hand.

"It's like a giant iPad of universes." Aurora commented.

**Can you guess where each scenario is from? (Hint: These are all my stories.)**

**(1)** It was a family arguing as the father tried to pull a gold thing off of the child's arm.

"Carlos..is that you?" Logan asked and I slowly nodded. That was my father and mother. I felt tears come to my eyes before a small bear jumped up on the table and a little gold girl that looked really similar to Katie unrolled onto the table.

Everyone watched in shock as the two figures circled around the table before the front of the house basically exploded. Everyone's gaze slowly turned to Kendall when they noticed the person looked exactly like Kendall.

"Kendall has...wings?" James asked.

"Yeah, that universe looks busy enough." CJ said before he changed it, ignoring everyone's groan.

"That looked interesting." Allison said before we focused on the scene in front of us.

**(2)** It looked like it was way back in the day. Everyone had on trench coats and suits. It looked like the 50s or 60s. There was a guy walking and we all looked at Logan because that's who the guy looked like. He was talking to the people but no one listened to him. We all gasped when someone walked through him.

"He won't be any help." CJ said, moving to the next scenery.

**(3)** It was me dancing on Kendall with a pole behind me. My eyes widened when I moaned and I let out a sigh when I stopped. I pulled Kendall off the stage with me and James did the same with Logan. I looked over at James as we watched our alternate selves dressed in barely anything and glitter.

"Can we go to the next, please?" I asked him and he shrugged moving onto the next one.

**(4)** I sighed when I saw me walking down the steps in a shirt and some underwear. I guess this was just going to be me walking around in barely anything. I went to the fridge and looked for something to drink or something.

When I leaned back up hands covered my eyes but it was only Kendall. We did some talking before Kendall noticed something in the fridge. The phone rang and I watched myself snatch the bag of diamonds and throw them out the door to the backyard. My eyes widened in shock as the diamonds blew up and smoke was everywhere. We could hear the person on the phone telling them..us?..to answer the door. When they did there were two agents standing there. He said all of my information and I stood there in shock.

"Wait..did he just say recently gave birth to twins?" I asked and CJ nodded before he changed it.

"They have a lot to deal with already so we can't pick them." He explained.

**(5)** The next scene was Logan running in the woods after James. He was smiling and almost caught him before James dropped down a hill. He slid to a tree that fell across a creak, making a bridge. He crossed it before Logan did and he watched him, slowly cross but ran once Logan was safe. Logan looked up and he James was gone.

Everyone in the living room watched as James ran through the woods. He whistled before he jumped into the air. Everyone gasped when James turned into a giant wolf, the ground making a loud thud when he landed on it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I think we found our helper."

"Do you think he can really help us?" Daniel asked and CJ just gestured to the portal.

We all watched in awe as wolf James ran at a super fast speed, dodging trees and jumping over any obstacle in his way without missing a step. CJ gave everyone a salute before back flipping into the portal before it disappeared.

"Do you think he can do it?" Nick asked Aurora. Before she could respond, Malikah spoke.

"Of course he can do it. He took Kendall into space."

"That doesn't mean he'll be able to convince that wolf James thing to help us." Camille told her.

"You know what, I am so sick of you and your comments."

"I'm sick of you being here altogether."

"Well, if it weren't for me all of you would've died." Malikah told her and Camille was speechless.

"We don't know that for sure. Different decisions can alter the future and maybe the future he was seeing was before we started our training."

"Well then, lets get to training. You obviously need it."

"I don't need it to kick your ass."

"Oh you'll need it, maybe you need to stay in that high school you're attending if you think you can kick my ass."

"Oh yeah? How about we see right now?" Camille said before dashing towards Malikah. Dak grabbed her while Guitar Dude grabbed Malikah, holding them back.

"Save the violence for the training room." Kendall said before leading the way.

Everyone followed him to the training room and I noticed that Guitar Dude was feeling up Malikah a little too much and she didn't seem to stop him. Camille, on the other hand, was having none of Dak's touching. Something was definitely up.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh! What is going on between those four?! Tell me you guys' opinions on Malikah and Camille's arguing. Oh and if this chapter wasn't clear enough, I am combining this story with another. Here are the scenarios:**

**1. Filius Matris Natura (Continuing Story)**

**2. This Time Won't You Save Me (Coming Soon)**

**3. Lay It On Me (One Shot)**

**4. I'm Always Here (Sequel to Counting On You) (Continuing Story)**

**5. Just Love Me, All of Me (Continuing Story)**

**So this means that Just Love Me, All of Me is going to be combined with this one. You can read it if you want to enhance your reading experience, I guess. But it's not needed in order to continue to read this. If you are already reading Just Love Me, All of Me then this will be mentioned in the next chapter for that story. After that chapter is updated, then this will be and you'll be introduced to those characters. I can feel the headache coming with trying to distinguish between the characters. I'm sure this is going to be fun to do. Don't forget to tell me your opinions on Malikah and her drama with Camille. REVIEW PLEASE :D**

* * *

**The Final List of Everyone Mentioned**

* * *

**Dak & Camille's team:**

**Amy (_EverlastingRusher_)**

**Rey (_reyrey21_)**

**Allison (_DixieStar_)**

**Jeremy (_Anim3Fan4Ever_)**

**Aurora (_TheAuroraPena_)**

**Erika (_AkireAlev_)**

**Malikah (_My Friend_)**

* * *

**Jett & Jo's team:**

**Guitar Dude**

**Isabella (_LoveSparkle_)**

**Aidi (_90sKidsAreAwesome_)**

**Zaidi (_90sKidsAreAwesome's twin sister_)**

**Ozzy (_Ozzy And Daniel_)**

**Daniel (_Ozzy And Daniel_)**

**Nick (_Mr. President 64_)**

**Kelsey (_BigTimeRusherr13_)**

* * *

**Katie's team:**

**Tyler**

**Winnie**

**Kyle (_Guest_)**

**Macey (_Guest_)**

**Brady (_bradywilson97_)**

**Miranda (_maslover1023_)**

**Marie (_Marie Landon_)**

* * *

**Mrs. Knight's team:**

**Fabio**

**Buddha Bob**

* * *

**Kendall & Carlos' team:**

**Mrs. Wainwright**

**Mr. Wainwright**

**Karine (_karinebigtimegleek_)**

**CJ (IcyKenlos)**


End file.
